The Meeting of the Mutanimals, Part 2
[[Datei:AmAdvs 04 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #4]]The Meeting of the Mutanimals, Part 2 ("Das Zusammentreffen der Mutanimals, Teil 2") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 11. November 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #4 * Story: Matthew K. Manning * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Chris Mowry *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "The Meeting of the Mutanimals, Part 1" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Freaks and Frogs" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Ein RückblickMighty Mutanimals **Slash/Spike **Pigeon Pete **Leatherhead **Tyler Rockwell *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (in Rückblick) **Raphael **Splinter **Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Kraang **Kraang Sub-Prime **Kraang-Biodroid Handlung thumb|240px|Die Weisheit des wahren KriegersWährend Slash in einer Zelle der Kraang vor sich hinschlummert,"The Meeting of the Mutanimals, Part 1" wandert seine Erinnerung zurück an einen Tag, an dem er noch Raphaels Haustier Spike war. An jenem Tag hatten Raphael und seine Brüder einen Trainingskampf abgehalten, bei dem Leonardo von den anderen angegriffen werden sollte; doch konnte dieser sie alle zurückschlagen. Splinter kommentierte Raphaels Vorgehen mit dem Rat, dass der direkteste Weg nicht immer der erfolgreichste ist und ein guter Krieger stets Täuschung und Ablenkung nutzen muss, um zu siegen. Diesen Rat benutzte Raphael, indem er seinen Sai nach Leonardo schleuderte. Dieser wich zwar wie erwartet aus, doch Raphael machte ihm weis, dass seine Waffe stattdessen seine Space Heroes-Flippermaschine beschädigt hatte (was sie nicht getan hatte), und nutzte den Moment der Ablenkung, um Leonardo auf die Bretter des Dojos zu schicken. thumb|160px|left|Eine Zusammenfassung der LageMitten in diesem Traum wird Slash aufgeweckt, als der Wassernapf in seiner Zelle plötzlich zu schweben beginnt und er mit dessen Inhalt bespritzt wird. Dies kommt Dr. Rockwell zuschulden, der Slash in eine Konversation verwickelt. Rockwell erzählt Slash, wie die Kraang an ihm experimentiert hatten, um seine psychischen Fähigkeiten zu erforschen, und ihn ansonsten mit einem Inhibitorhelm, der seine Kräfte neutralisieren soll, in seiner Zelle gefangen halten. Trotz dieser Barriere hat der Doktor gelernt, seine telekinetischen Kräfte wenigstens auf kleinere Gegenstände anwenden zu können; jedoch besitzt er nicht über genügend Kraft, um sich und die anderen Gefangenen - Pigeon Pete und Leatherhead - zu befreien. Die einzige Möglichkeit, aus den Zellen zu kommen, wäre eine Schalttafel an einer Computerkonsole am anderen Ende des Saales; doch deren komplizierte Technik hat Rockwell mit seiner Telekinese nicht beeinflussen können. thumb|240px|Die HerausforderungGerade da mischt sich Kraang Sub-Prime ins Gespräch und beginnt seinem neuesten Gefangenen hohntriefend zu eröffnen, wie seine Rasse die Erde bald in ein Ebenbild ihrer Heimatdimension umwandeln wird. Slash jedoch lehnt sich nur lässig an die Wand seiner Zelle zurück und betont, dass ihm ihre Dimension gestohlen bleiben kann, da die Erde so viel Besseres zu bieten hat, was die Kraang niemals zu schätzen wissen werden - wie zum Beispiel Pizza. Dies verleitet Sub-Prime dazu, sich ein paar Pizzen holen zu lassen; teils aus Neugier, und teils um Slash seine Überlegenheit zu beweisen. thumb|240px|left|Berserker-SuchtSchließlich kommen die Kraang, die Sub-Prime auf Pizzasuche geschickt hat, mit dem Gewünschten zurück; doch da die menschlichen Geschäfte seit der Invasion zum Stillstand gekommen sind, findet die kalte Pizza gar nicht Sub-Primes Gefallen. Gerade da holt Slash zu seinem großen Schlag aus: Zuerst spricht er von der Pizza mit ihrer brotartigen Kruste, was den an der Wand angeketteten Pete zur Erregung bringt; dann weist er Rockwell an, die Pizzaschachtel telekinetisch zur Schalttafel zu befördern. Wie von ihm erhofft, dreht Pete beim Gedanken an seinen Lieblingsleckerbissen durch, reißt sich von den Ketten los und zertrümmert beim Versuch, sich die Pizza zu greifen, die Schalttafel für die Gefängniszellen. Dadurch öffnen sich die Zellen, und die Mutanten machen sich, so schnell sie können, aus dem Staub. thumb|160px|Die Genesis der Mighty MutanimalsNoch während sie flüchten, erinnert sich Slash an eine weitere Lektion, die Raphael von Splinter wegen seines einzelgängerischen Wesens bekommen hat. Mit einem Gleichnis (und einer handgreiflichen Lektion) hat Splinter seinem Schüler die Frage nahegelegt, ob er lieber wie ein Daumen an einer Hand bleiben will, der nur für sich allein steht und damit das schwächste Glied darstellt, oder als Finger ein Teil einer Einheit zu sein und mit solch einer Gemeinschaft (bzw. einem Team) wahre Stärke zu finden. Und mit dieser Philosophie vor Augen vereinigen Slash, Leatherhead, Rockwell und Pete sich zu einem neuen Team im Kanpf gegen die Kraang - die Mighty Mutanimals. Trivia *Dies ist eine effektive Backup-Geschichte zur Entstehung der Mutanimals-Truppe, wie sie in der Folge "Battle for New York - Part 1" der 2012 Serie erstmals auftritt. Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #1 (Februar 2016) *''TMNT: The Meeting of the Mutanimals'' (Hardcover; November 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures)